In modern aircraft, avionic computers (also known as line replaceable units (LRUs)) typically include an optical transceiver to enable optical fiber communication with other LRUs. An optical connector on a housing of the computer enables an optical fiber cable to be connected to the computer. Older aircraft, however, typically do not include optical transceivers. These aircraft rely on electrical wiring for the transfer of data between LRUs. Optical fiber cable, however, has certain advantages over electrical wiring. For example, optical fiber cable can mitigate electromagnetic interference and reduce wiring weight. Thus, it is advantageous to retrofit airplanes to provide an optical transceiver for the avionic computer. However, retrofitting that involves placing the optical transceiver inside the avionic computer is in many cases cost prohibitive due to the high cost of redesign and recertification of the avionic computer.
Many solutions exist for adding an optoelectronic converter outside of an LRU. These solutions may include 1) incorporating the converter inside the LRU/aircraft mating connector, on the LRU connector side; 2) incorporating the converter inside the LRU/aircraft mating connector, on the aircraft connector side; 3) incorporating the converter on the stanchion disconnect (LRU equipment bay back wall); and 4) incorporating the converter inside the wire integration panel (WIP).